one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Minute Melee: Wario vs Knuckles
ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! 2 FIGHTERS!!!! 60 SECONDS!!! MELEE!!!! GO! Melee Wario rides on his Wario Bike near a Warp Pipe covered in blood. He is shocked to see Luigi's rotting dead corpse there, and Wario looks around to see if the killer was still there. He only saw a red dog thing, and he assumes he is the killer. Wario: Hey, Punk!!!! You're goin' down!!! Knuckles: Whatever! I'll kick your ass!!! THIS OUTTA BE A TWIST!!!! FIGHT!!!! Knuckles punched Wario in the face, who chomped on Knuckles' fist. Wario bit down harder, then spinned a bit and let go. Knuckles was sent flying on the ground, but the echidna jumped up and tore out a chunk of the ground. He chucked it at Wario. 50 The Yellow Plumber punched it, and it broke. Wario then got in an airplane pose. His rear glowed, and he launched himself at Knuckles with the Wario Waft. Knuckles prepared a Spin Dash, and rolled at Wario. The troll like man's fart grew stronger, then wore off. Wario was launched back a bit. 40 While sending Wario into a hill, Knuckles was grabbed, and the Spin Dash was stopped. Wario then repeadetly slammed Knuckles against the ground before punching him harder. Knuckles kicked Wario up in the air, then did a hammer kick. 30 Wario skidded onto a hill, and then became Vanish Wario. He began sneaking hits on Knuckles, who tried landing hits, but Wario was too quick. Wario noticed his but showing up, so he did one final move. The Super Jump Punch! 20 Knuckles' chin was bruised, then elbowed downwards. Wario became visible again, and then was punched in the face by a flying Knuckles. Wario then kicked Knuckles upwards, and ate some nasty garlic. He was now Wario Man. Knuckles' was surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds, and glowed pink. 10 Wario charged up a powerful punch, while Knuckles did the same. They both collied their fists. 9 Wario noticed his Super Form was already wearing off, so he prepared another power up. 8 Knuckles smirked as Wario's super form wore, off, but then noticed a red...fist coming out of the ground? 7 Wario was now Smart Wario, and he jumped back and became invisible with another Vanish Flower. 6 Knuckles growled, then saw the fist rising up. 5 Knuckles' super form wore off, and he used his gyrokenisis to rise some boulders around him. 4 Wario, still invisible, pressed a button on his suit. 3 Knuckles' heard a rumbling sound, and looked down. 2 The Magic Fist, the red hand, was launched directly at his face. 1 Knuckles screamed, and the metalic punch smashed into his face. 0!!!! The Magic Fist burst right through Knuckles skull, then retractted into the ground. KO!!! Wario laughed and rode away. Results This melee's winner is..... Wario does a wheelie on his Wario Bike Wario! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees that came true Category:Became a Total Warfare Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club